Oqaids
Oqaids is a rather new addition to the humanoid inhabitants of the world. Unlike most creatures of the world that came about through natural selection and evolution, the Oqaids are deviants in that regard. They were not born, they were created. The man who created them and whom they revere as their god is Hotoke Perzsike. Appearance Created in the image of the mythical phoenix, Oqaids have taken on the likeness of the avians they are inspired from. Oqaids carries themsleves in a very human-esque way, despite their taloned hands and feet, though they differ from them in the way they sit and run. The Oqaids tower above most humans with a head to spare above even the tallest of mankind. Their bodies are covered in feathers which can take on a multitude of colors. The colors actually goes to show how much magic they possess. Something that can and have caused much confusion for the people that has seen them is their lack of gender differences. It is near impossible to tell a female Oqaid from a male one. The Oqaids sport a long and hooked beak, something like a cross between a crow and a falcon. Because of these beaks, they are incapable of human speech as they communicate with a compination of clicks, squaks and subharmonics. On their arms are limb extension which function as their wings. These wings makes them perfectly capable of self-powered and sustained flight. Powers, Abilities and Traits * Keen Intellect: * Magical Capabilities and Feathers: Unlike mankind where mages only make up roughly 10% of their civilizations population. The oqaids however, are all capable of magical feats and not one is wasting that gift. Oqaids are also very efficient with magic, being quick learners of any magic and are capable of advancing in their power very quickly. The only issue that exists is that while mankind carries an near unlimited potential of power, limited only by their determination, while the Oqaid are born with a very specific limit and once tht limit is reached, they can not grow stronger. One can almost always anticipate an Oqaids power level by simply observing its feathers. Blue signals weakness, red is average, purple shows great power, white is S-Class and vivid orange is comparable to Wizard Saints. * Inferior Endurance: Unlike humans, Oqaids have a somewhat hollow skeleton, leaving for a generally weaker bone structure than that of a human being. * Enhanced Strength: Oqaids possesses a very powerful muscle structure, offering them a lot more physical prowess above that of an ordinary human. * Enhanced Speed: Generally speaking, the oqaids are much faster than the typical human being, offering for an effective compensation for their lacking endurance. * Short Lifespan: Oqaids is a very short lived race when compared to that of humans. While a human has an average lifespan between 70 to 100 years and possibly even more, while the Oqaid find it impossible to surpass the 30 year limit. Category:Magical creatures Category:Magical Being Category:Race Category:Races